Falling into College
Falling Into College is a series of stories by Richard Lobinske that started in July, 2004 and completed in March 2010. Summary The series is primarily about Daria during her college years, the continued lives of Helen & Jake back home, Quinn at Pepperhill, plus the Lane family, including Trent's relationship with Lindy, Quinn's friend from Governors Park. The series assumes Daria and Jane graduated from Lawndale High in spring 1999. Besides Jane, who attends Boston Fine Arts College (and who had dated Michael "Mack" MacKenzie for a while), the people in Daria's life include Michael Fulton, her fiancee and her freshman dorm roommate, Karen Myerson, who had joined Daria and Jane in sharing an upstairs apartment in a pre-Civil War house in South Boston before they later moved on to different places. Along with college, Daria has worked as a transcriptionist for a history professor and as a part-time copy editor/proofreader at the Raft University Press and later with the school paper, the The Mast. Jane worked as an arts and craft teacher at Boston Children's Hospital. Karen works for the Franklin Park Zoo and Michael for the National Park Service at the Freedom Trail as a liaison to a Bromwell archeology professor. The series had several long-term story arcs and ran 72 stories through Daria's college graduation. Since the completion of the primary series, several stand-alone stories have been written on the lives of the characters through the present. Falling Into College is a direct continuation of the Last Summer stories and also draws upon First Summer as a prequel series. Mr Orange translated part of the series into French. Inspirations, Motivations and Analysis The author has stated that his college experience and relationship with his wife has provided much of the inspiration for the stories, though they are specifically not autobiographical. The series' optimistic tone was conceived as a balance to the number of angst-based stories commonly written when the series was started. At the same time, the few post-canon fanfiction stories tended to either use a simple stereotype for Daria's collage roommate (such as loud party girl) or would use a contrivance to avoid Daria having to deal with a roommate. Karen was developed as a counter to that trend, a rounded character that would become a close friend. While some readers have commented that the low-key, real life approach is one of appealing aspects of the series, other readers have suggested that there should be more drama or hardship inserted. The Angst Lords are not the only ones in the latter category; Kara Wild, a proponent of the "realism" approach that favors only limited angst, has stated that the characters seem to get beyond misfortune too easily. (However, Brother Grimace has stated on several occasions that the series is one of his personal favorites, and enjoys the low-key approach that the series follows.) To this point, the author has resisted increasing the angst dosage, which gives more impact to the times when things do go badly (e.g., in "A Matter of Priorities" and "Broken Star"). Post graduation, Daria moving to St. Augustine, Florida was a nod to the the author working on a research project near that city while developing and writing the early stories in the series. Many ideas were developed while driving to the area and some of the early stories were written during overnight stays in the town. Characters Canon * Daria Morgendorffer * Quinn Morgendorffer * Helen Morgendorffer * Jake Morgendorffer * Michael "Mack" Mackenzie * Sandi Griffin * Stacy Rowe * Charles Ruttheimer III * Claire Defoe Original Primary: * Adler, Derek * Bump * Czernicki, Cecilia "CC" * Fulton, Michael * Gilstad, Quinn * Lawrence, Fran * Myerson, Karen Secondary: * Anderson, Wendy (Raft student and theater major) * Baker, Todd (Michael's sophomore year roommate) * Barksdale, Simon (Helen's father) * Berkhart, Lewis (Michael's current roommate) * Campbell, Ariel (Nick's daughter) * Campbell, Sara (Nick's ex-wife) * Cavendish, Jenn (Raft student) * Cawthon-Schellski, Debbie * Chu, Mira (Local News Editor for The Mast) * Clarice (Raft student) * Cohen, Ben (Copy Editor for The Mast) * Crause, Shelly (Daria's coworker at Raft University Press) * Daniels, Prof. (Bromwell faculty and Michael's co-supervisor) * Davis, Bea (Olivia's mother) * Davis, Olivia (patient at children's hospital for whom Daria helps find glasses) * Devers, Sandy (Raft student and theater major) * Ernst, Len (Raft student, theater major and womanizer) * Findlay, Dr. (Director of Raft University Press) * Fulton, Gina (Michael's sister) * Fulton, Ron (Michael's father) * Fulton,Samantha (Michael's mother) * Girard, Nell (BFAC student and Jane's friend) * Grace (Quinn's suitemate) * Hollister, Robin (Raft student) * Isabelle (Raft student and theater costumer) * Jack (Raft student) * Jakobs, Al (once dated Jane and CC) * Jenkins, Rhiannon (Prom Queen and Honor Society member with Quinn) * Kelsey, Mary (BFAC student) * Ken (Michael's freshman year roommate) * Kennedy, Brianna (Sports and Leisure Editor for The Mast) * Killarny, Dr. Roland (Dean of Arts & Sciences and former Director of University Press) * Lane, Andrew Sean (Trent and Lindy's son) * Levon (Jodie’s boyfriend at Crestmore) * Lyndon, Mrs. (Daria's landlady) * MacKenzie, Colin (Mack's father) * MacKenzie, Leesha (Mack's mother) * Mandy (Len Ernst's jealous girlfriend) * Marie (Michael's coworker) * Marquez, Isabel 'Bel' (Jane's boss at the children's hospital) * Marvin, Fr. (Priest that officiated Lindy and Trent’s wedding) * Miller, Dr. Harrison F. (Raft history professor) * Morgendorffer, Bruce (Jake's older brother) * Morrison, Samuel (Michael's boss) * Murphey, Carol (Well known feminist attorney and Honor Society sponsor) * Myerson, Geoff (Karen's father) * Myerson, Jill (Karen's sister-in-law * Myerson, Maddie (Karen's mother) * Myerson, Terry (Karen's brother) * Myerson, Wayne (Karen’s nephew) * Natalie (Gina's best friend) * Needham, Benjamin (Honor society member with Quinn) * Nguyen (Michael's coworker) * Olson, Jeff (Campus Editor of The Mast) * Paine, Prof. (Raft theater professor) * Poole, Carolyn (Daria's therapist) * Rowe, Dennis (Stacy's father) * Sean (Raft student) * Stamford, Beth (Fran's aunt) * Stamford, David (Fran's uncle) * Stan (patient at children's hospital that Jane saves) * Stanton, Carly (Raft student, Editor in Chief of The Mast) * Stevens, Anna (Raft student) * Sullivan, Kathy (Honor society member with Quinn) * Sullivan, Kyle (Lawndale County Asst. District Attorney) * Sweinson, Julia, Dr. (Faculty sponsor of The Mast) * Tammy (Quinn's suitemate) * Tolen, Janice (Raft student) * Toni (Raft student and theater makeup) * Trujillio, Jesus (Opinion Editor for The Mast) * Weaver, Elaine (Lindy’s mother) * Wilson, Dr. (Raft biology professor) Fanon Characters * Maurice 'Reese' Wyatt (Amy Barksdale's husband) created by Brother Grimace * Jerica Wyatt (Reese's daughter) created by Brother Grimace * Jocelyn Wyatt (Reese's daughter) created by Brother Grimace * Paula Trainor (Amy Barksdale's best friend) created by Brother Grimace Alternate Canon * Tess Barksdale * Theresa Blaine * Nathan "Mad Dog" Morgendorffer * Lindy Weaver-Lane Stories in Series Main article: List of Falling Into College stories Trivia * Raft University is roughly based on Tufts University, Boston Fine Arts College is based upon the Massachusetts College of Art and Pepperhill University is based upon Pepperdine University. Berlioz College is based upon Oberlin College and its Conservatory. * The author used his wife's name, Louise, as Daria's middle name. * Many featured Sick, Sad World promos are twisted versions of real entomological facts or studies. * In Home for Thanksgiving, it is revealed that Karen's grandather was a B-17 crewman with the 918th Bombardment Group. This was the fictional unit presented in the movie, Twelve O'Clock High. * The graffiti on the flats in the artwork for Boston Baked Band are the titles of plays the author worked, including the one where he met his wife. * The t-shirt worn by Quinn Gilstad when he was introduced is based upon the real shirt prepared for the Entomological Society of America annual meeting in San Diego, held in December, 2001. * The Curtis E. LeMay College of Military Sciences at Tennyson University is a nod to the writer's father, who was a veteran of the 20th Air Force (that Gen. LeMay commanded in WWII) and the B-29 model on display in the building lobby (tail code "V") is a fictional aircaft of his unit, the 73 Bombardment Wing, 499 Bombardment Group. * Winner of "Favorite Shipper" story and "Favorite New Series" in the 1st Daria Fanworks Awards * Winner of "Favorite Ongoing Series" in the 3rd Daria Fanworks Awards and tied for same in the 5th Daria Fanworks Awards * The Falling into College universe was the first universe shown destroyed in the Worldburner fanfic: explicitly shown as the FiC universe and not an alternate version thereof. This may or may not be 'fixed' later on. Music List Songs fully or partially used within stories (including canon Mystik Spiral material) *''In Thee'' by A. Lanier *''Cold Iron'' by Rudyard Kipling (arranged by Leslie Fish) *''Little Sister'' from Pierce Me by Neena Beber *''Every Dog Has His Day'' from Groped by an Angel by Jonathan Greenberg. *''Mr. Normal'' from Jane’s Addition by Glenn Eichler. *''Freakin’ Friends'' from Is It Fall Yet? by Glenn Eichler and Peggy Nicoll. *''O Fortuna'' 14th century monastic arranged by Carl Orff in Carmina Burana *''The Eve Of War'' by Jeff Wayne from Jeff Wayne’s Musical War of the Worlds *''The Spirit of Man'' by Gary Osborne and Jeff Wayne from War of the Worlds. *''Everlong'' by the Foo Fighters *''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' by Freddie Mercury *''When I'm 64'' by John Lennon and Paul McCartney *''I Loathe You'' from Cafe Disaffecto by Glenn Eichler *''Overkill'' by Jimmy Buffett *''Holiday'' by Jimmy Buffett *''Sloop John B'' Traditional arranged by Brian Wilson *''Traveling Soldier'' by Bruce Robison performed by the Dixie Chicks *''Sentimental Journey'' music by Les Brown & Ben Homer, lyrics by Bud Green *''Non Nobis, Domine'' traditional arranged by Peter Boyle for the 1989 movie, Henry V *''Simple Gifts'' traditional Shaker hymn In sequel stories * Lullaby by Emily Robison, Martie Maguire, Natalie Maines and Dan Wilson, performed by the Dixie Chicks * Little Miss Magic" by Jimmy Buffett * You Can't Always Get What You Want by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, performed by The Rolling Stones * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Annie Lennox and David A. Stewart, performed by The Eurythmics Background Timeline *1925 Simon Barksdale born *1926 Tess Barksdale (Landry) born. *September 1929: Nathan Morgendorffer born. *1945: Vincent Lane born. *June 1947: Nathan and Ruth Morgendorffer married. *September 1947: Nathan drafted into USMC. *1948: Amanda Lane (Lodzyck) born. *May 1948: Bruce born. *January 8, 1950: Jake born. *July 14, 1950: Helen born. *July 1950: Nathan ships out to Korea. *September 1950: Nathan at Inchon. *November-December 1950: Nathan at Chosin. *February 1951: Nathan returns to US. *May 1951: Nathan medically discharged. *Spring 1952: Rita born. *October 1956: Ron Fulton born *May 1958: Samantha Fulton (Waldron) born. *1959: Amy Barksdale born. *Summer 1966: Bruce Morgendorffer enlists in army. *July 1966 Vincent and Amanda Lane meet *August 22 1967: Summer Love Lane born. Amanda and Vincent married. *1967: Fran’s Uncle David and Aunt Beth born. *September 1968: Wind Lane born. *June 1968: Jake and Helen graduate high school. *August 1969: Helen and Jake split up, Jake heads for CA, arrested for vagrancy in Boulder, CO. *August 1969: Helen, Willow and Coyote spent night in jail in Boulder, CO. *November 1969: Penny Lane born. *December 1969: Jake attends concert at Altamonte CA. *June 1972: Jake and Helen graduate college. *June 1972: Jake and Helen leave group house, last time they see Willow and Coyote until 1997. *April 1973: Vincent and Amanda buy the Free Lawndale house. *June 1974. Ron Fulton graduated high school *January 1975: Rita’s first marriage. *1975 Trent born. *Spring 1975: Erin born. *June 26, 1975: Jake and Helen married. *September 1975: Jake starts MBA program. *1976: Nathan dies. *June 1976: Samantha Fulton (Waldron) graduates high school. *1977: Simon Barksdale dies. *February 1977. Lindy Weaver born. *June 1977: Amy graduates high school. *June 1978: Jake completes MBA. *June 1978: Ron Fulton graduates college *September 1978: Helen begins law school. *May 1979: Quinn Gilstad born *October 1979: Ron and Samantha Fulton meet *June 1980. Samantha Fulton (Waldron) graduates college. *July 1980. Ron and Samantha Fulton married. *November 19 1980: Daria born. *March 20 1981: Jane born. *June 1981: Amy BA *August 11, 1981: Michael Fulton born. *February 4, 1982: Frances Lawrence born *April 15 1982: Quinn born. *June 1982: Helen completes law school. *June 1984: Amy MA. *July 1984: Morgendorffers move to Highland, TX. *September 1984. Gina Fulton born. *1985: Yeagers begin selling hand-knotted hammocks. *1986: Summer Lane’s first child born. *September 1986: Daria and Jane start kindergarten. *Spring 1987: Helen and Jake’s fight over Daria. *Summer 1987: Trent and Jesse start playing guitars *September 1987: Quinn starts kindergarten. *June 1988: Amy PhD. *September 1988: Amy begins adjuncting. *Fall 1989: Trent and Jesse start high school *1990: Fran’s Uncle David and Aunt Beth married *Spring 1991: Max joins the band and it takes on the name Mystik Spiral. *September 1991: Amy begins tenure track position. *June 1992: Fran’s parents and sister killed in auto accident. *June 1993: Trent graduates high school *Summer 1993: Daria and Quinn at Camp Grizzly. *May/June 1994: Ms. Barch divorce finalized. *Summer 1994: Nicholas Campbell married *Spring 1995: Ariel Campbell born. *Fall 1995: Daria and Jane start high school. *Spring 1996 Nick joins Mystik Spiral and divorces that summer. *August 1996: Amy granted tenure. *Fall 1996: Season 1. *Spring 1997: Season 2. *Spring 1997: Erin’s wedding. *Summer 1997: First Summer series *Fall 1997: Season 3. *Spring 1998: Season 4. *Summer 1998: IIFY? *Fall 1998 – Spring 1999: Season 5 *Spring 1999: IICY? *June 1999: Daria and Jane Graduation. *Summer 1999: Last Summer series. *August 1999: Daria leaves for Raft. *January 2000: Jane leaves for BFAC. *June 2000: Quinn graduates LHS, Lindy graduates Lawndale State. *December 2000: Trent and Lindy engaged. *January 28, 2002: Karen and Derek secretly married *June 2002 Gina graduates from high school *November 22, 2002 Trent and Lindy’s son Andrew born *December 21, 2002 Karen and Derek's formal ceremony. *May 2003: Daria graduates from Raft and Jane graduates from BFAC. *June 26, 2003: Daria's wedding. *June 2008: Daria receives doctorate *May 25, 2009: Eve Adler born. *Fall 2009: Fran and Trey married. *February 14, 2010: Gina Fulton and Ashton married. *November 18, 2010: Quinn gives birth to Jacob Henri Morgendorffer *December 18, 2010 Quinn and Q married. *December 2010: Daria starts as an Assistant Professor at San Marcos College. *May 2011: Michael's 3-year grant position as a State Archeologist begins. *September 20, 2011: DADT ends. Paula and Sammi engaged *June 2, 2012. Paula and Sammi wedding. *Fall 2012: Daria's first novel published to modest success. *September 2012: Paula and Sammi undergo in vitro fertilization. Paula will carry Amy's child for her. *April 2013. Andrew Lane in Lawndale Elementary School science fair. *June 27 2013: Sammi Rudolph gives birth to David Lincoln Rudolph-Trainer. *June 28 2013: Paula Trainor gives birth to Paula Samantha Reese *July 2013: Helen retires from the State Bar Association. *July 23 2013. Karen and Derek's son Clive, born. Named after Clive Saunders, the soldier that pulled Derek from the wrecked Humvee. *Fall 2013: Jake and Helen move to Lake Berryessa, California, to the east of of Napa Valley. *November 2014: Daria laid off from San Marcos College *May 5, 2015. Quinn and Q's daughter Francis (Fran) Helen Morgendorffer born. *Summer 2015: Daria remakes her old agreement with Helen to write and submit something every week. Links Falling Into College can be found: *here at Outpost Daria *artwork here at Outpost Daria *here at [Berries *Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 at FanFiction.net *French translation by Mr. Orange at PPMB *here at Archive of Our Own Note: Websites are updated at owner's convenience; some of these sites might not contain the latest installments of the series An interview with Richard Lobinske about the series, consisting of fan-submitted questions and conducted by E. A. Smith, can be found here at Glitter Berries Category: 2004 in fanfiction Category: 2005 in fanfiction Category: 2006 in fanfiction Category: 2007 in fanfiction Category: 2008 in fanfiction Category: 2009 in fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Daria Fanworks Awards winning entry